cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Parfait
Parfait is a dish introduced in Cooking Mama: World Kitchen. Info A parfait can mean many things, but most are familiar with the American parfait, which is a dish composed of various sweets, such as ice cream or yogurt that is topped with various nuts, syrups, creams, pudding, cookies, candy, fruits, decorations, etc. Parfait is a French word literally translating as "perfect". Although parfaits share many similarities with other layered desserts such as sundaes, trifles, and fools, parfaits tend to be more elaborate in design and visual appeal. Some may argue that parfaits are strictly yogurt-based, but ice cream parfaits are equally as popular. Cooking Mama: World Kitchen Recipe #Peel the banana! #Slice up! #Whisk it! #Make a parfait! Ingredients *Banana *Kiwi *Orange *Strawberry *Ingredients for Parfait: Cream, Bananas, Kiwi, Strawberry, Cornflakes, Orange Slices *Toppings **Strawberries with Cream and Mint **Pudding with Cream, Kiwi, Blackberry, Banana, Cherry. and Peach **Strawberry Ice Cream with Orange, Kiwi, Cherry, Peach, Cream, and Banana Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop Recipe #Make a parfait! Ingredients *Yellow Cake *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Chocolate *Fruits (kiwi, pineapple, banana, orange) *Strawberry Ice Cream *Toppings **Pudding with Whipped Cream, Kiwi, Orange, Banana, and Cherry **Whipped Cream with Strawberries, Nuts, Kiwi, and Cherry **Strawberry Ice Cream with Whipped Cream, Pineapple, Banana, and Cherry *Garnish **Red Parasol, Sparkling Wand, Chocolate Pocky Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! Recipe #Peel the banana! #Cut it up! #Open the can! #Whisk it! #Make parfait! Ingredients *Banana *Strawberry *Canned Peaches *Fresh Cream *Strawberry Jam *Ingredients for Parfait: Chocolate Cake, Canned Peaches, Strawberry Cream, Cornflakes, Chocolate Cream, Strawberries, Banana Slices, Melon Ice Cream *Topping 1: Chocolate Ice Cream with Chocolate Syrup, Cream, Nuts, Banana Slices, and Mint *Topping 2: Coffee Jelly with Chocolate Ice Cream, Table Cream, and Mint *Topping 3: Pudding with Cream, Cherry, and Oranges *Topping 4: Strawberries with Cream *Topping 5: Strawberry and Vanilla Ice Cream with Cream, Strawberry, and Cherry *Garnish: Apple Slices, Wafer Wedge, Chocolate Pocky Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Recipe #Make parfait! Ingredients *Layers **Cream Puffs and Eclairs **Colorful Mille Crepe **Croquembouche **Baked Cheese Cake and Marble Rare Cheese Cake **Pancake Tower with Strawberries, Kiwi, and Cream **Pink Mochi Rice with Azuki Bean Paste and Strawberries **Chocolate Truffles and Heart-Shaped Chocolate **Yogurt Bavarian with Strawberries, Kiwi, and Orange **Swiss Roll and Buche de Noel **Cherry Pie Filling and Apricot Jam *Garnish **Fruit Tartlet **Baumkuchen **Chocolate Banana **Lollipop Candy **Finger Biscuits with Pears and Pink Gingham Bow **Bell-shaped Castella **Chocolate Donut **Nougat Wafer Sandwich **Caramel Apple with White Chocolate Dip and Pink Gingham Bow **Marshmallow Chocolate Stick with Whoopie Pie *Centerpiece **Strawberries with Cream **Macaroons with Cream **Soft Serve Ice Cream with Chocolate Syrup and Honey Toast **Zuccotto with Cream, Pink Flower, and Cupcake **Gingerbread House with Stained Glass Cookie and Ginger Cookie **Snow Cone with Grapefruit Granita and Cherry **Miroir Chocolat with Pink Gingham Bows, Red Heart, and Chocolate Butterfly Wings **Pudding with Cream and Cherry **Mont Blanc with Chestnut Yokan **Taiyaki with Dora-yaki Trivia Gallery d6543-19-540363-3.jpg|3 different parfaits demonstrating how versatile they can be CMWK_46.png|Parfait as it appears in Cooking Mama: World Kitchen CM3_29.png|Parfait as it appears in Cooking Mama 3 CM5_21.png|Parfait as it appears in Cooking Mama 5 SS 60.png|Parfait as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Category:Sweet Recipes Category:Fruit Recipes Category:Recipes Category:CM3 Recipes Category:WK Recipes Category:CM5 Recipes Category:CMSS Recipes Category:Sweets